Carry Me
by Leeres Liben
Summary: She wasn't the best with intense emotions. He wasn't the best at reading her. "After this long journey is over, and I'm too tired to move on, please, please don't leave me...but just...Carry me one more time...okay?" *Twinleafshipping*


I know I should be working on my X-men fic, (if you read/follow it) but I felt like doing a little creative juice flower story, y'know? Also, Hikaru (Dawn) won't be wearing her standard dress/coat. It'll be in my style since I hate pink…but I'll use it xD anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"_Witnesses have reported seeing a Red Gyarados in the Lake of Rage in Johto. Professor Elm and authorities are currently trying to find the source of the sudden color swap. We'll have more information soon. Jubilife news signing out."_

Sounds of dishes clinking against each other and water running could be heard in the small kitchen. A young teen was sitting at the breakfast bar and watching the small television. A plate of half-eaten breakfast sat in front of the teen.

"You know Hika, if you keep sitting there, you'll never meet Professor Rowan and receive your Pokémon…" the teen's mother chided.

Hika, short for Hikaru, looked over at her mother and sighed. "I know, it's just, I'm really curious about that lake. A red Gyarados? That's…unusual." She said as she slid off the barstool and picked up her plate, which was now finished.

She handed her mother the plate and went upstairs. She was still in her nightclothes. He mother called up the stairs; "Hika! You might want to hurry up! Jun was already here and he seemed pretty hurried!"

Hikaru shook her head. Her neighbor, and childhood friend, was always as energetic as a Vigoroth even when they were small. Her navy blue hair was sticking up everywhere. She decided to brush it, but as she was about to pick up her brush, her bedroom door burst open.

"OI HIKARU! YOU'RE STILL IN YOUR PYJAMAS!? JEEZE! HURRY UP AND CHANGE OR WE'RE GONNA BE LATE! AND IF WE'RE LATE, I'M FINING YOU 2 MILLION POKEDOLLARS!" Jun's loud voice rang in her ears. She stared at the blonde teen as he shouted. Once he left, she stood up, closed her door and dressed.

A plain, aqua tank top and a pair of black jeans was what she decided on. She picked up her white duffel bag, white snow boots and her aqua beanie and put them on. Just as she was about to exit her room, something white caught her attention. Hikaru turned her head and saw her white scarf hanging on her vanity.

It was a gift from Jun on her thirteenth birthday. He said it reminded him of her dress when they were kids, and he bought it for her. She thought it was sweet, and she decided to buy him a matching scarf as well for his fourteenth birthday. It had been two years since then, now Hikaru was fifteen and Jun, sixteen.

'_He'd probably get upset if I didn't wear it. I think he bought it for me because he knew we'd be going on our journey soon…' _she thought to herself.

She grabbed the white scarf and tied it into a side bow on her neck, before she exited her room, taking once last glance at the ice-themed room. Pale blues and whites decorated the room. She'd miss sleeping in her bed, but she had no time to worry about that.

After all, it was time to become the best trainer anyone had ever seen.

* * *

"You have your tent?"

"Yep."

"Sleepingbag and flashlight?"

"Yes and yes."

"Pyjamas?"

"I have the ones with the black tank top and the blue fuzzies with the Poliwag printed on them."

"Change of clothes and underwear?"

Hikaru blushed and sighed. "Yes I do? Can I go now?"

Her mother hugged her and smiled. "Yes you can. Now remember Hika; don't go into the tall grass! It'd be okay if you had your own Pokémon, but you don't so…Anyways, good luck baby girl! I'll be cheering for you from here on out!"

Hikaru hugged her back and smiled. "Thanks. I will do my best to make you and pops proud." Hikaru turned and opened their front door. She was about to step out before her mother caught her attention.

"Hika? I have a friend in Hearthome City. If you see her, please tell her I say hello!" Hikaru nodded, and was out the house, the door closing silently behind her.

"Luxa?" Lisanna, their pet Luxray and Hikaru's mother's former Contest Pokémon asked.

"I know… she'll do great. It's just, so early. I know she won't enjoy contests, but if she does, we'll cheer her on for that too. My little girl is so grown now…and so is Jun. I hope he'll look after her. Hika doesn't express herself much, but when she does…I just hope Jun won't ignore her…or be completely oblivious."

Lisanna butted her head against her owner. Misao scratched her behind the ears.

"Take care…"

* * *

Hikaru was strolling along her little town's walk path. Twinleaf town was just coming out of winter; some of the snow was still evident on some parts of the walk path. She zipped up the blue leather coat and stuffed her hands in her pocket. It was cold, but not unbearable.

She had made her way over to Jun's home, where she was sure, the boy was still fumbling around. He was too hasty and impish, that he forgot most, if not all, of the important things. She stood in front of the door, a ways away, before she leaned forward and knocked on the door.

The response was said door flying open, and Jun tripping face first into the snow. Hikaru's gray eyes twinkled with mirth as she tried, oh how she tried, to stifle a laugh.

Jun heard the low laugh and looked up, a light dusting of pink on his face, accompanied with snow. He shook his head before he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Took your time huh, Hika? Well, you're here so let's- Oh crud, I forgot something. Wait at the Route sign, okay? I'll out in a flash." The blonde said, before he rushed back into house. Hikaru blinked, before she walked off to the requested destination.

A couple of minutes later, Jun came barreling down the path. Almost bumping-and knocking-Hikaru over. He was panting.

"Alright! Mom said we had to go to Sandgem Town to get our Pokémon…but there's tall grass." Jun began. She could already see the gears turning into overdrive as he thought out a plan to get them both across the grass safely.

"Jun…don't. My mother said not to. Even if you get into a clear patch of grass, I might not. Then what?" Hikaru began.

"She's right you know, young man!" an elderly voice spoke.

Jun turned around and Hikaru leaned over his shoulder.

"Are you Professor Rowan?" she asked. The old man nodded.

"Yes, I am Dr. Albert Rowan, but you can call me Professor Rowan. Now, you two, do you love Pokémon?" he asked. Jun's face puffed out in indignation.

"Of course we love Pokémon! We wouldn't want to go on this journey if we didn't!"

"I'll ask again; do you two love Pokémon?" The Professor rephrased.

Hikaru spoke up this time; "Yes, we both love Pokémon."

The Professor gave out a satisfied grunt. "Lucas? Lucas, the briefcase."

A boy about Jun's age approached, carrying what looked like a heavy, brown briefcase. He sat it down and opened it.

"This is my assistant, Lucas. He's helping me find out more about Pokémon, and he's filling out the Pokedex for me. Now, inside this briefcase are three Pokémon; Turtwig, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon; Chimchar, the Chimp Pokémon; and Piplup, the Penguin Pokémon. You have the choice of one Pokémon each. Yes, even you Lucas. Unfortunately, which ever one is left is yours. I'm sorry." Professor Rowan explained.

"It's okay. I'm sure which ever one I get will be my best partner." Lucas assured, and Rowan nodded.

"You go first Hika. I'll pick after." Jun said.

Hikaru squatted in front of the briefcase and poked all three of the pokeballs; one felt warm to the touch, another cool, and one felt energetic. The warm one, when she poked it, sent a shock through her. She picked it up.

"I think I'll choose Chimchar…I don't know, but I felt something unusual." Hikaru said, as she stared at the ball in her hand. The heat it was radiating sent warmth throughout her entire arm. She tapped the center button and enlarged it, before opening the ball.

Out came a tiny little, magenta monkey. It did a back flip, as sparkles floated off its entire body.

The Professor's eyes widened. "Why, my dear girl, I think that your starter is what we Professors are baffled by. It appears to be a shiny Pokémon. We have theorized that it is a very rare genetic mutation that causes a Pokémon to have a different appearance than of its normal coloration. Congratulations, for finding a rare Pokémon indeed. Now, Jun was it? Your turn. I am afraid that the two may not be shiny like your friends."

Jun waved it off. "It doesn't bother me at all if they're shiny or not; they'll still be my friend. I think I'll go with Piplup!"

"Well, Lucas that leaves you with Turtwig. Well, now that you all have your Pokémon, I will be returning to the lab. I was at Lake Verity to see if the same occurrences at the Lake of Rage. There were no similar occurrences. Stop by the lab in Sandgem; I have something else for you two." With that, Lucas and the Professor made their way back to the lab, leaving Jun and Hikaru in the same spot.

Jun turned and faced Hikaru with a mischievous grin.

"So, Hika, I have a Pokémon, you have a Pokémon. You know what this means right?"

Hikaru's Chimchar had climbed onto her shoulder, and was now hanging, watching Jun with a smile on his face.

"Chim?" he asked his owner. Hikaru picked him up and held him like an infant.

"Alright Jun, if it's a battle you want, then it's a battle you'll get." She said, her eyes hardening into gray steel.

"I'm so excited, I can hardly keep still! Let's go Piplup!" Jun said, as he tossed the ball up into the air. It opened, and out came a tiny aquatic bird. It posed and puffed its chest out.

"Pip-piplup!" It said proudly.

Hikaru looked at her partner and he nodded. He lept out of her arms, did a flip and landed.

"Alright, let's battle! Chimchar, use Leer!" she commanded, and the little monkey glared at the bird. Jun's Piplup took a few steps back, before it calmed down and looked forward.

"You think a simple glare will stop us? You're wrong! Piplup, it's our turn; use Pound!" Jun shouted with determination. The little bird ran awkwardly towards Chimchar and crashed into it with its flipper. Chimchar staggered back a little, before hopping forward.

"Okay, not bad, but see this; Chimchar, Scratch!" The little chimp's nails shined and grew a little longer, as he raked them across the Piplup's face. Piplup rubbed its face with its flippers; it was beginning to look a little tired. Jun's face had contorted into worry.

"Oh, this isn't looking good for us, be we won't give up! Piplip, use Pound again!" The penguin did as commanded and attacked once more with its flipper. Chimchar took another hit, but was still otherwise okay.

"This is it; Chimchar, Scratch!" The chimp attacked, and it caused Jun's Piplup to faint.

"Chiim! Chimchar!" the little chimp called, as it did back flips, sparkles floating off it from its excitement. Hikaru picked up her partner and smiled as she pet him.

"Great job! I'm really impressed and pumped. Who knew battles could do that to a person?" She exclaimed. The little chimp nodded and snuggled into Hikaru's scarf. She giggled.

Jun picked up his fainted Pokémon. It opened its eyes tiredly and gave out a happy 'Piplup', before it went back to sleep.

"Great job. You need some rest. Hey Hikaru, before we go to Sandgem, I'm gonna heal up my Piplup. He's a little tired from the battle, you should too since you took some damage as well." Jun said, as he turned and walked back down the path. Hikaru did the same, as she carried Chimchar back to her house.

* * *

"Hey mom! I'm home, and look; I got my Pokémon!" Hikaru called as she walked through the front door. Her mother walked down the steps, Lisanna close behind.

"Hey Lisanna! Glad to see you up, sorry I couldn't say good bye earlier." Hikaru said, as she rubbed the electric lion's mane. Lisanna purred happily.

"Chim…" her Pokémon called out warily.

"Oh don't worry, Lisanna is friendly! She's our family, yours now too!" Hikaru said. He Chimchar calmed down a little, before it waved sheepishly at the larger Pokémon. Lisanna gave a friendly roar, before she turned around and hopped onto the couch.

"She's always sleeping!" Hikaru giggled.

"Well, it is a cute Pokémon. Why Chimchar? You used to go on and on about how your starter would be Piplup. Why the change?" her mother asked, as she sat a cup of tea in front of Hikaru. She thanked her mother and took a slow sip.

Chimchar was curled on her lap, the little fire tail extinguished, as it slept. She sat the cup down.

"Well, Jun had the bright idea of running through the grass and hoping no wild Pokémon was going to leap out. I told him it was a bad idea, but he didn't listen. Just as he was about to run into the grass, the Professor came out and stopped him. He introduced himself and his assistant, before asking me and Jun a bunch of questions about loving Pokémon." Hikaru explained as her mother listened in closely. She took another sip of her tea before she continued.

"We then got to pick our Pokémon; I had first choice. I poked all three of the pokeballs. Chimchar's pokeball spoke out the most to me. I can't really describe it. It felt like a shock. Anyways, I chose him and tossed him out. Now, here's the kicker; _he's a rare Pokémon." _Hikaru said, her excitement shining through.

"Explain 'rare' honey." Misao asked.

"Well, the Professor said that he's a shiny Pokémon. It's a rare genetic, which causes a Pokémon to have a different color than it's usual. I think a normal colored Chimchar is orange; mine is magenta." Her mother nodded a huge smile on her face.

"After he left, Jun challenged me to a battle. I won, and now here I am!" Hikaru concluded.

"Well, it seems like you had a busy morning! Anyways, have a nap and then you can continue your journey. I'm guessing the Professor has something else for you as well? Well, so do I. So when you wake up, I'll give you my gift and then you can leave. Also, are you going to name your Chimchar?" Misao asked.

"I'm thinking of a name for him. I'm sure we're going to have a great adventure. I'll see you when I wake up." Hikaru said, a huge yawn escaping her mouth. She readjusted her position, so that her Chimchar was asleep on her belly; and Hikaru on her back. She eventually nodded off, dreaming of her new adventure and new Pokémon.

* * *

Gahh I HAD to end it here. My arm was starting to cramp up cause of my stupid carpal tunnel. Anyways, I hope you guys like this first introduction! I hope it's better than my other pokemon fic for Soul Silver. I might just redo that one as well. You guys know what to do!

Anyways, Liben out~


End file.
